Santa Baby
by MagentaQuinn
Summary: Holiday fluff. Four teeny, tiny, chapters. But cute. :3
1. Chapter 1

Sarah hummed a bit, prancing around her room. She looked lovely, anyone with eyes could tell you that. Wearing a lingerie-nightie, quite similar to the one from the movie Elf, and a tiny pair of red underpants. Whatever.

She was alone, like always. It didn't matter. It had been a year since the... "Incident", as she liked to call it, and she was returning back to normal. Toby barely even cried anymore. Maybe the goblins scared the tears out of him... Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me. Been an awful good girl, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight. Santa baby, a fifty-four convertible too, light blue. I'll wait up for you dear. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight." She hummed a little, brushing her hair in the vanity. "Think of all the fun I've missed, think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed. Next year I could be as good, if you check off my Christmas list... Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot, been an angel all year. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight. Santa honey, one little thing I really do need, the deed, to a platinum mine. Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight. Santa _cutie_, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks, sign your X on the line. Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight. Come and trim my Christmas tree, with some decorations bought at Tiffany's. I really do believe in you, let's see if you believe in me. Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring, I don't mean on the phone, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight."

She giggled, but soon she started glaring at herself in the mirror as Toby started crying. She rushed into her parent's bedroom. "Toby!" She picked the toddler up. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Nothing? Nothing? _Nothing, tra-la-la?_" She tickled his stomach, and he giggled. _Now if only he would remember who said that... _She giggled with him, trying hard to keep her composure, 'which is pointless,' she thought to herself, 'because, you know, well... He's a baby! Get over yourself!'

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll let you continue on with your nothing, then." She set him back down in the play pin, and paused by the door. "If you're still there... Listening... I wish you would give me a second chance." She took a deep breath, and walked back into her room. She looked around, and, seeing no Jareth, she sighed. She walked over to her shelf, where an animal had fallen off, and she picked it up.

"Well!" She screeched, and shot up like an arrow. She spun around. "Well, I'm listening. What do you want a second chance at? Are you bored, and want to run the labyrinth again, or do you just want to toy with my emotions again?" Sarah stammered. "Hurry, I'm leaving my busy life of sitting around all day in despair."

"Jareth... Er... Your highness." She curtsied awkwardly. "What are you doing in my room?" He shrugged, looking around. He seemed so out of place. He looked like he belonged on a shelf.

"You wished yourself a second chance. I'm here to grant it." Sarah creeped up to him. "Please, I haven't got all day..." She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Your eyes... They're so... They're so cold. Ice masquerading as fire... You're so passionate... Compassionate... Seemingly caring... But... They're a dead give-away." He edged his face closer, but she flung hers away.

"What do _you_ care?"

"I happen to care a lot." He was stalking her around the room. "I haven't been able to take my mind off you since I've gotten back. Only... It's just too late."

"I'm here now. It can never be too late." She eyed him suspiciously as he pulled a crystal out of his sleeve. "Sarah. Look." She peered into the crystal, less frightened, and saw the Labyrinth. "If you can run this one last time..." She met his eyes.

"And you won't... Trap me in the ball this time?" He smirked, rolling the crystal back.

"Now, I don't really have a reason to do that this time, now, do I?" She grinned up at him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this..." She took a deep, steadying breath. "I'm ready to run the Labyrinth."

He raised a brow. "Not that I'd not be completely fine with it... But you're going to change first, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

"It looks like she's making her way through..." Some of the servants nodded, and one did a line. "Do you really have to do that in here?" He shrugged, rushing out. They knew Jareth was getting over it, they just didn't care.

He started twitching his fingers out of habit. He started twitching all over, he started itching, and he started snorting. he couldn't help it. He was never really comfortable, unless he was high.

And he loved being high. he was so much more cunning, witty, and active, but when he woke up... His eyes hurt, he was tired, and he just felt like shit, until the next time he got high.

But he was out of that cycle. At least, he had been for a few months. He got high all the time after she left, but within the last few months, Sarah had been mentioning him, and she had taken the figurines out of her drawer. He didn't do anything, in fear he would miss something.

And now... And now she was running his Labyrinth again, from her own will... He was overjoyed. Couldn't believe it. If she made it in time... She would be his.

"Hey... Uh... You." One of his servants from the Above-Ground ran over. "What's that that Sarah was singing?"

"A song called Santa Baby."

"So... She doesn't really want any of that?" He shook his head.

"No sir." Jareth nodded, and shooed him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Happy Christmas eve! And how are all of you lovelies doing today? I almost didn't update, because our power went out!

I hope you're having a wonderful time, and don't get _too _drunk!

* * *

Sarah hummed "Santa Baby" as she made her way to the doors.

"Ello lassie." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I know you lead to the oubliette now... So... You." She smiled and nodded at the other door. She opened it with confidence, and strode right in. She stepped around a few times, to make sure it was solid, and started to dash down the corridor. "Wait." She had her hands out, to make sure she didn't miss the exit. Finally, it turned and curved into the hedge maze. "Ahh!" She ran over to the pot that Hoggle and her came out of. "Looks like you're making it easy for me this time, Jareth." She grinned.

"Lady?" She turned to the wise old man with the annoying hat. She smiled, and tried to remember which way she went. Giving up, she just picked a random path. Miraculously, she picked the right way, to where she found Ludo.

She wandered her way to the door knockers, and looked at them. "No offence to you... But I'm choosing your friend this time."

"What?" She grinned.

She knocked on the door, and it creaked open. It was rather dark in there, but she had to get to the castle. She stepped through the doorway, and it shut behind her. Pitch black. She had to entertain herself to keep from freaking out. "Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me. Been an awful good girl, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight. Santa baby, a fifty-four convertible too, light blue. I'll wait up for you dear. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight." She grinned, seeing a little bit of light at the end of the tunnel. She dashed down, almost tripping several times, and running into a few walls, before making her way out. She grinned as she saw the sunlight.

She made her way out onto the walk, and looked down. It looked like... The forest where she saw the Fierys. She ran past the tile where Hoggle and her got bogged, and explored a little bit more. After an hour of wandering around, she collapsed. "Hello?" Sarah looked up, to see nothing. She put her head back down. "You can't see me, but I'm there."

"Where are you?" She still didn't look up.

"I'm in the air."

"Did you just... Mean to rhyme?"

"Indeed."

"That didn't rhyme." The voice laughed.

"No it did not, I can not lie, but stand back up, and don't you cry." She rolled her eyes. "Now the path to Jareth, you can not sway, but don't you want to know what is the way?"

"Yes! What's the way?" She was still afraid to look up, in case her rhyming friend disappeared.

"Continue up, just walk, walk, walk, but be careful, hurry, please don't gawk." Sarah nodded. "Continue till you find a door, but make sure it has a crystal floor."

"Anything else?" Sarah looked around, and rolled her eyes. "Thank you!" She hurried up the straight walk-way, and was careful not to look at much. Finally, she came upon eighteen doors. "My god... How the hell am I supposed to tell?" She groaned. "Alright... Nothing is what it seems." She looked closely at a door, and there was a big, golden 'G' on it. She grinned. "Alright..."

In order, the doors had G, T, L, O, Y, L, D, C, M, R, O, F, S, A, R, O, L, D, I, A, N, O, D, and S.

"Uh... Okay... Here goes nothing." She tried to push a door, and it moved. She squealed. She arranged the words together, taking the GOLD and DIAMOND doors off of the wall, and arranging the rest into CRYSTAL FLOOR. She smiled, satisfied with herself. "Now... Which one do I go in?" She looked at the bottom of the doors, and the C door had crystals on the bottom. Thinking it was her best bet, she entered. It was dark all around, except the floor, which was glowing. She grinned. "Wow, Jareth. Just, wow..." She shuffled silently over the floor, watching the reflections move, looking like water. "This is amaz-" She face planted into a wall. "Ow..." She turned around, feeling her way, and found a knob. She flung open the door. A clear room, very large, with a clearly marked door at the end. She yawned, squinting her eyes. Did it... Smell... Funny in here? Or was it just her? She tried to rub her eyes, but she couldn't. She couldn't... Move her arms. "That bastard!" She started to walk through the room to the door, but face planted again.

"A HOUSE OF FREAKING MIRRORS? REALLY?" She sighed, trying to nudge her way through, without breaking her nose. It was a lot harder than it looked. She couldn't understand it, she was always so good with the ones at the fair. "Well, I could use my arms then." She snorted to herself, finding the door. "Crap." She looked at the knob, studying it. "Huh..." She tried to turn it with her mouth, but that didn't work. She couldn't use her feet, or her face. Finally, she gave up, and, hoping Jareth wasn't watching, sat on the knob, tilting to one side and pushing back.

She might of given herself a minor concussion, but, hey, she was back in the light, and her arms were working again.

What she found outside of the doors was rich, and she wanted to smack herself just for seeing it. She went into a clear passage, that went on and on. But you know what the best part is? She was back at the beginning of the labyrinth, right where she saw the worm. Not wanting to go back that way, she ran the other way, back towards the hall of mirrors door. And guess what was down that path.

The freaking castle. And she had never wanted to murder anyone more than that very moment. But, she had to suck it up.

Grinning, she sneaked her way through the seemingly silent city, and up to the castle. She took a deep breath, and opened the creaky door.


	4. Chapter 4

She stepped her way up to the throne room, where Hoggle lead her last time.

Much to her dismay, it was empty. "Damn." She trotted up the stairs, to the Escher room, but paused right outside of the hall. Did she _really _want to do that again?

"Boo." Sarah screeched, turning around, and swatting at Jareth. After getting her heart to start beating again, she glared at him.

"I am going... To kill you." Jareth grinned. "So... What do we do now?" Jareth winked at her, and pointed up.

"I think I know your traditions well enough that mistletoe means kiss." Sarah grinned.

"I don't recall that being there last time."

"And I don't recall you being so beautiful, but let's get on with it, shall we?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We shall." She kissed him, deep and passionately.

"Your Highness-" Jareth broke away to send a death glare to the goblin, who ran back out. He went for another kiss, but Sarah giggled, walking away.

"So. I guess I'm here now." She plopped down on the throne. "Am I the queen?" She giggled again, grinning up at Jareth.

"Not as of yet. You're the queen when you get a throne."

"So... Where's my throne?" Jareth grinned, snapping his fingers. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." She looked at the deck chair.

"Just until we can have the perfect throne crafted for you. Now... Scoot." She rolled her eyes, getting out of his throne, and plopping down in the deck chair.

"Jareth?" She paused as he looked at her. "What's the er... Legal age of consent in the Goblin City?"

"Well, I don't know, it's never really been enforced as it has Above Ground, as there's never really been a need to." Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Oh." She rolled her eyes, grinning. "Well, in that case, it should be seventeen."

"I'm sixtee-"

"It should be sixteen!" He declared loudly, causing Sarah to roll her eyes.

She looked up at him. "Well?" He laughed.

She got up out of the lawn chair, and sat down on his throne. He grinned, slipping down onto the floor. "Well..." He pulled out a box. "Here's your ring, _not _on the phone." He opened the box, and the most gorgeous crystal she had ever seen was on a ring. "I'm still working on the rest." She gasped.

"Is this for real?" He nodded. "What about... All of the stuff you said at the end last time... I don't fear you." She looked into his smiling eyes.

"We'll work on that." She rolled her eyes, but got of of the throne, and they kissed once again, passionately.


End file.
